A Rose By Any Other Name
by SpanishCoffee
Summary: A beautiful servant meets a Half Demon prince, sesshomaru is getting it on in his throne room, and a evil man breaking everything they know apart. Rated R for sexual content. Slightly AU, enjoy!


Hey y'all its both Kati and Natasha here, drinking coffee (LOTS of coffee o_0) so that we could finish this first chapter just for you, yes you. Feeling special yet? You better. Lol. We have exams next week.and we are failing them just for you. Need *gasp* more *gasp* COFFEE! _ Ummm.that was Natasha. Um she's a little hyper right now so please excuse her! And trust me when I say I don't know! Hey! Traitor. Hmmmm..she wasn't supposed to reveal my dangerous dependency on COFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEE....YUUUUUUUM!! hehe. But neways this is a joint written fic, and if u want to read some more works from me my penname is TROPIX. You got that? T.R.O.P.I.X. There we go, I KNEW you were smarter than u looked. Hey this is Kati again I finally got free from the closet which my supposed friend locked me into *cough* Natasha *cough*!! Well anyways without further ado here's our fic!!!!!!!! Hope you enjoy it!!!!!!! Need MORE COFFEEEEEE Shut up natasha  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Inuyasha open the door right this instant!" yelled a very disgruntled Jaken as he stood in the dark hallway. "The future king has to attend all meetings no matter what! Please Inuyasha if you do not come Sesshomaru-sama is going to roast me on a spit! "  
"Jaken can't you see I'm a little busy right now! If my brother wants me, tell him to come and get me himself!" Retorted a strained sounding Inuyasha.  
After Inuyasha's reply a womanly moan followed by a lady yelling "Unnhhh, yes Inuyasha! Harder, please, I need you inside of me now!"  
Jaken almost fainted in shock. "Oi! That was the Rin's voice! Sesshomaru- sama and Natasha-sama will not be pleased!" Jaken murmured squeakily to himself as he ran out of the hallway and into throne room.  
"Jaken! Where is my baka brother? You know he must attend the meetings if he wishes to become king!" Bellowed King Sasshomaru as he saw his sorry excuse for a servant.  
Jaken walked in front of Sesshomaru and, his mate Natasha's throne and bowed before saying, "I told him this Sesshomaru-sama but he wouldn't listen to reason."  
"Hmph, what nerve my little brother has!"  
"Sess calm down, you expect to much of Inuyasha, he is just a silly hanyou who's heart was broken a long time ago by a priestess." Natasha said as she stroked Sesshomaru's arm playfully. Natasha was the only person who could calm Sesshomaru down, since being a kitsune, she was very devious. The first time Sesshomaru met her he instantly fell in love with her mischievous smile, her piercing blue eyes, her long following black hair, and of course her black fluffy tail.  
Sesshomaru's tight lipped frown turned into a playful smile as he kissed his mate lightly on her lips. Natasha smirked and started nibbling on his neck. It drove Sesshomaru crazy. He could smell that she was in heat, which turned him on even more. He had to have her right now no matter what.  
"Jaken, your dismissed!" Sesshomaru barked abruptly.  
"But Sesshomaru!" squealed Jaken.  
Right at that moment Natasha found her way into Sesshumaru's pants, which made Sesshomaru moan with pleasure.  
"Jaken out now!" Sesshomaru growled.  
Jaken ran with fear towards the door and slammed it shut. "Hmph, that stupid kitsune she always clouds Sesshomaru-sama's mind! I hope Inuyasha will be a better king, though judging by the way he acted tonight...methinks we are truly doomed." A loud chorus of moans echoed through the throne room as Jaken stalked off muttering.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was sitting on a rock in the palace garden daydreaming. Kagome was unlike any eighteen-year-old girl. She had been a servant in the King's court ever since she could remember. Like any other servant she wanted to be free.free of chores and free of worrying.  
There was one thing to be happy about. Unlike most servant girls her age, she was not bound to a man, thought she had gotten many proposals. Males tended to fall in love with her large cinnamon colored eyes and long flowing black hair, or at least felt extreme lust. But to her, the very idea of being chained down to a man she did not love and being forced to obey his every whim just because he was a male made her retch. Her free spirit could never be tamed.  
"Kagome!!!!! Where are ye?" Hollered an old woman with a patch over her right eye as she was walking toward the garden.  
Kagome winced. Why was Kaede looking for her when she knew very well that all Kagome wanted was to be alone. "I'm in the garden Keade-sama." Kagome hollered back.  
Keade walked behind the lazy servant, and said "Kagome get back to work!"  
"Kya!" Kagome screamed as she fell of the rock she was perched upon. "Keade- sama don't scare me like that, I could have been injured!"  
"If ye were injured it would have taught ye a lesson to not slack off again! You are always wandering off alone when you should be working like all the other servants."  
"But I wasn't slacking off I was just taking a break!" Kagome said as she lifted herself off the ground.  
"Ye were taking a break for an HOUR Kagome! You are lucky I found ye before the royal family did!"  
"Let the royals catch me, maybe if they do they will banish me from the castle so I can be free instead of being imprisoned here like some kind of farm animal." Kagome's visage took on a whimsical look. "Oh Kaede, what am I doing here? I want to see the world, Kaede, I want to fall in love." Kaede could hear the anguish in Kagome's voice.  
Keade looked upon Kagome with pity. Kaede had once been a free spirit, she too had wanted to see a world outside the castle's gray foreboding walls. But over time, her spirit was broken. It saddened her to think of Kagome's similar fate. It was just a matter of time before her wild spirit would be tamed.  
Keade sighed deeply. "I understand your wanting to be free Kagome but ye must understand that this wish will never come true unless ye marry a wealthy nobleman or die."  
"If it comes to that I would gladly choose death." Kagome said with venom in her voice.  
" Ye do not know of what ye speak of Kagome. Ye love life, be it with or without freedom. I know the life as a servant does not suit ye and that ye were to be used for greater purposes, but please, I beg of ye Kagome, continue to do your work. If not for the royals do it for me!"  
Kagome's clenched fists loosened as she dropped them to her side. No matter how much she pleaded with god, she could never, ever be free. Wishing it were so, was nothing but a childish whim, which would remain a wish until the day she died. Kagome's heart felt as if it would break as her chest shook with wracks of grief.  
"I shall continue working for you Keade-sama, but know this: you are the only reason I remain here."  
Keade smiled gently. "Thank you Kagome, ye will not be sorry. But remember the rules while working, ye have to have your hair tied back, you know very well it is not permitted for ladies to wear their hair down in public. Especially today as ye shall go and assist the new demon exterminator. Don't forget to bring your bow and arrows. I have a feeling that they will come in handy."  
"Hmph, what does a great demon like King Sesshomaru need a demon exterminator for?"  
"Kagome, ye know the great King Sesshomaru is so busy with more important affairs other than demons attacking his town and castle!"  
"Right. If you call screwing his kitsune-whore an important affair." Muttered Kagome.  
Kaede-sama sent Kagome a warning look. "Kagome, watch thy tongue. You know very well that if Sesshomaru heard you speak that way about his.eh.consort, he would be most displeased."  
Kagome rolled her eyes as she put her long raven black hair in a low ponytail. She hurried out of the garden to confront the new demon exterminator, muttering about the stupid royals and their out-of-control hormones. 


End file.
